<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Business by Cellocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891245">Unfinished Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellocky/pseuds/Cellocky'>Cellocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Pretty sad, Tommyinnit in prison, Tubbo dies and comes back as a ghost, au of the 1/20 streams, but also a little hopeful, just really had to get this out of my brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellocky/pseuds/Cellocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream killed Tubbo and threw Tommy into an impenetrable prison with no hope of ever escaping.</p>
<p>At least ghosts can go through walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfinished Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw/ </p>
<p>death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in prison wasn’t exactly stimulating.</p>
<p>The walls never changed, and the only light source was a glowstone block set into the far wall, so the lights didn’t even flicker.</p>
<p>But at least he had company.</p>
<p>“Well it’s not the sunset and there’s no bench, but at least we still get to sit next to each other.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t exactly call what you’re doing ‘sitting’ big man.”</p>
<p>Tubbo’s form was almost completely transparent, with barely any color to speak of. He was hovering about in the right place to be settled cross-legged on the floor, but he couldn’t interact with any of the solid surfaces so he sometimes clipped into the floor or rose a few centimeters too high.</p>
<p>“That’s fair i guess. It’s weird to not be able to feel anything.”</p>
<p>“But you still remember everything?”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure. I guess I won’t be able to build more at Snowchester though.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>“You know… You could still go and build there. Tell Jack where to place things. Work more on project dreamcatcher.”</p>
<p>“But then you’d be in here all alone! I need to be here to keep you safe, and help you escape when the opportunity arises.”</p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p>“What if there’s never an opportunity?”</p>
<p>“Well then I guess I’ll have to stay until Dream let’s you out!”</p>
<p>“He’s never gonna let me out Tubbo.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll just have to escape.”</p>
<p>This was getting annoying.</p>
<p>“Look I get that you’re used to being the optimist, but there’s no way I’ll ever get out of here. It’s too much obsidian to ever break through. Even Sam said so.”</p>
<p>“That’s just because no one’s ever tried! We’re the first one’s to be locked up in here!”</p>
<p>Okay now it’s just irritating.</p>
<p>“I’m the only one locked in here, Tubbo! You can leave whenever you want! I’m never going to be able to get out! Dream is going to keep me until I die, and I bet that green bastard has some sick way of keeping me alive for as long as i keep him fucking amused! I don’t get what you don’t understand. We’re never getting the discs back, I’m stuck in here forever, and you’re fucking dead! It’s over! I’m done.”</p>
<p>The silence that followed felt louder than the actual yelling.</p>
<p>“Well…” Tubbo met his eye and he realized that his eyes were the only part of him that wasn't desaturated. Still just as blue as ever. “Why do people turn into ghosts?”</p>
<p>“...What?”</p>
<p>“What makes a person turn into a ghost like Wilbur instead of just moving on?”</p>
<p>“...I dunno, spite?”</p>
<p>“It’s because they have unfinished business.”</p>
<p>“Why is this relevant?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m still here because of you. I can feel it in my chest.”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to give me more information than this big man.”</p>
<p>“That means that you’re my unfinished business.”</p>
<p>Pause.</p>
<p>“Don’t you get it? You can’t be done! You’re not finished yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Tubbo. For staying.”<br/>“Anytime, Tommy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the lore streams today absolutely wrecked me, and as I was trying to fall asleep the unfinished business line kept going through and wouldn't let me sleep, so I got up and banged out this thing in about an hour.</p>
<p>Hope you liked it!</p>
<p>I'm clingy duo trash so this kinda thing is my kryptonite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>